


Would you take one for the team, and go out with me?

by fairyfey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Derek Hale is a Softie, Famous Stiles, Fan Derek, First Meetings, M/M, Side Berica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfey/pseuds/fairyfey
Summary: Written for this prompt: Maybe something with a kiss cam or Derek winning a contest to meet his favorite baseball player and sparks fly.





	Would you take one for the team, and go out with me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haleofStilesheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/gifts).



> This was written was the Sterek Exchange, for haleofStilesheart, I hope you like it!  
> Thank you to Syd for beta’ing for me ❤️  
> (Apologies for the lame baseball pickup line in the title, I thought it was funny…)

Derek wakes up to the sound of a commotion in the kitchen. When he hears Erica’s voice, he begins to regret giving her a key. It’s way too early to be awake, let alone up and doing things. Derek rolls over, still cocooned in the blanket. He’d hardly slept at all that night. He hadn’t been able to settle because today was the day he finally got to meet Stiles Stilinski. He’s been waiting for this for ages; it wasn’t just something that happened every day.

Stiles Stilinski is a star player of Derek’s all-time favourite baseball team. He’s an excellent player and well…he’s also incredibly good looking. The way his mouth would hang slightly open when he as concentrating on pitching was frustrating, or when all Derek could think about during the game were the little moles that dotted his face.

Derek groans. How is he supposed to meet Stiles without drooling or saying something ridiculous and embarrassing himself? 

Derek’s shaken out of his thoughts when Erica enters the room, jumping onto his bed.

“Wakey wakey, Derek!” she sings. “Time to get up.”

“Erica, go away,” Derek moans. “I’m not ready.”

Erica rolls her eyes. “Shut up, you’ll be fine. We’ve waited forever for this!”

“I know it’s just…it’s actually happening.”

Erica smiles, then gently punches where Derek’s arm is under the blankets.

“Come on, Boyd’s frying bacon. If you hurry up you might get some!”

Erica bounces off the bed, disappearing back into the kitchen. Derek all but flops out of bed, shrugging on a t-shirt and shuffling out of his room. When he enters the kitchen, Boyd’s at the stove, standing over a frypan and Erica’s stranding behind him, arms around his waist. Derek can’t tell if her smile is for the bacon or because she’s wrapped around Boyd. 

Boyd notices Derek’s mopey mood and looks concerned as his tips the bacon onto a plate with eggs. Erica notices her boyfriend’s unease and sighs.

“Derek’s nervous about meeting his future husband”

Derek growled. “Shut up, Erica.”

Boyd nods, letting out a small ‘ah’ and picks up a piece of bacon, pressing it against Erica’s mouth until she opens up and eats it.

“Be nice.”

Derek’s thankful for Boyd. He’s always been the reasonable one, the peacekeeper. Without him, Derek probably would have killed Erica already. It’s not like Derek doesn’t like Erica…it’s just that sometimes, she gets on his nerves. Especially when he’s nervous. And when he’s nervous, he gets grumpy.

They finish breakfast with minimal bickering, and Derek leaves Erica and Boyd in the lounge while he goes to shower and get dressed.

* * *

 

Derek’s forced to sit in the back seat, Erica’s reasoning being ‘Boyd’s driving and I’m the love of his life, so I get shotgun’. Derek seriously begins to wonder if Erica ever passed the age of twelve.

It doesn’t take them long to reach the stadium and Derek wipes his sweaty palms before opening the car door and getting out to join Boyd and Erica. Both of them look relaxed, like they aren’t bothered at all to meet some baseball players after the game. Derek doesn’t know how they do it – shouldn’t they at least be a little excited or nervous? Instead, Boyd’s intently listening to Erica discuss her work colleagues manicure habits. 

They enter the stadium and get to their seats, right behind the home plate. Derek’s not afraid to say that he’s pretty proud these seats. Erica pulls snacks out of her bag, noisily munching on them as they wait for the game to start. Derek’s not really paying attention, not until his team walks onto the field to warm up and then there’s Stiles, talking animatedly to his teammate, Scott McCall. A few of them start doing a lap of the field, while other’s like McCall and Stilinski start stretching. Derek tries to look at each player, see what they’re doing and check form, but he would be lying if he said he’s eyes didn’t stay on Stiles a majority of the time. Next to him, Erica snickers, noticing Derek’s fixation, but before a quarrel can come out of it, Boyd’s coaxing Erica into sharing her chips.

Before they know it, the game is starting and Derek isn’t paying any attention to Erica or Boyd. Instead, he’s fixated on the game, or more accurately, Stiles. Derek’s maybe a little embarrassed just how focused he gets on the game. It’s like everything around him just goes away and that’s all he needs to worry about. Derek’s cheering and groaning with the crowds, gripping Erica’s hand as the game comes to a tight finish. Erica screams, almost more excited than Derek that their team has won the game. Derek gives her a knowing look – he’s not the only one enjoying this. On the field, the winning team’s players are celebrating, shaking hands with the other team and Derek watches as Stiles runs and jumps onto Scott.

They have to wait until a majority of the crowds leave and the stragglers walk out before they can make their way towards the locker rooms. A while back, Derek had won a competition along with a few other select fans, to an all-access pass to meet the whole team. To say that Derek was excited was an understatement. He’s been waiting for this day for so long, but now that it was finally here, he was actually incredibly nervous.

Derek slows when they come up to the entrance to the locker rooms and Boyd stops by his side, gently giving him a shove.

“Come on, I did not put up with you talking about this nonstop for near a month for you to back out now.” Boyd gives him a knowing look. “Besides, I’m sure Erica would strangle you if you left.”

Derek takes a deep breath. As per usual, Boyd is right. When was he not? Derek had waited long enough for this, and he knew even Erica secretly wanted to meet the team. Derek nods resolutely to himself before following Erica and Boyd into the locker room. The first thing he notices is that the team is on one side of the room and the few ‘guests’ are on the other side. The fact that no one is interacting made Derek’s nerves skyrocket – if that was even possible at this point.

They’d been in the room barely a minute before the coach bursts into in. Coach Bobby Finstock was known to be eccentric but effective, and Derek was really seeing up close just how crazy he was.

“Righty-o people! What are we all doing apart?” He shouts, clapping his hands and looking menacingly at his team. “Everyone get moving! Start signing things! Make some happy memories, Jesus.”

At this – pep talk? – the team starts getting up and making their way over to the other side of the room, towards the fans.

The first person to talk to Derek is Scott McCall. He makes his way over, a friendly smile on his face and motions to the cap Derek has clutched in his hands.  
  
“Would you like me to sign that?” He asks.

“I, uh, well, thank you but actually, I wanted um.” Derek stumbles over his words, looking around for any kind of help.

Scott doesn’t laugh though, but nods like he understands. “You’re waiting for someone else, I get it. Can I ask who? I’ll bring them over for you.”

“Oh, Stiles Stilinski.” Derek mumbles, but Scott catches it.

Derek notices Scott’s smile widen as he looks Derek up and down quickly. “Yeah, I’ll get him for you. I’m sure he’d love to meet you.”

And then Derek is left standing there, confused over what just happened but trying to focus on the fact that he’s about to meet STILES STILINSKI! Derek looks around quickly, trying to find Erica and Boyd, but they’re over with Isaac Lahey and Jackson Whittemore.

When Derek turns back, he almost has a heart attack because Stiles is standing right there.

The first thing Derek notices is the red flush creeping up Stiles’ neck and for a moment he can’t even speak.

Stiles clears his throat, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

“Scott says you want me to sign something?”

“Uh, yeah, my cap.” Derek swallows and tries to smile. He notices Stiles’ eyes track the movement. “Here.”

Derek thrusts the cap forward and Stiles takes it, marker paused over it. He seems to hesitate, looking back up at Derek, and Derek begins to panic. _Oh my God, he doesn’t want to sign my cap, I’ve done something, Stiles Stilinski doesn’t like me_ is flashing through his head. Stiles must notice the panic on his face, because he gives him an apologetic smile.

“What’s your name?”

_Oh! Maybe that’s all it was, he wanted to know my name._ “Derek.”

Stiles looks back down at the cap, scribbling something before handing it back over and then all but sprinting away. Derek watches, gobsmacked, as Stiles makes his way over to where Scott is, and they put their heads together as Stiles talks animatedly. Suddenly both of them look up at the same time, looking straight at Derek, and Derek doesn’t know what to do, so he just stares back, clutching tighter at the cap in his hands, which he hasn’t even looked at yet.

Scott shakes his head, saying something to Stiles before walking away from him, going over to join another fan. Stiles looks a little hurt, but begins walking back to Derek. Derek’s heart starts beating faster and he feels stuck on the spot. When Stiles gets to him, he opens and closes his mouth a few times, a bit like a fish.

“Look, I just wanted to…apologise.” Stiles begins. “For acting odd before. It’s not your fault”

Derek swears he hears something that sounds like “It’s just your faces fault.’ under his breath. Derek shakes his head, trying to snap out of it and act normal too.

“It’s okay. I’m probably acting odd as well.” Derek tries to smile, it’s a weak one but Stiles brightens a bit at that anyway.

“You’re fine. Right, so, I’ll see you ‘round.” And with that Stiles smiles one last time, turns around and goes to greet more fans.

Derek stands on the spot, stumped. _See you ‘round_? What does that even mean!? He’s probably never going to be this close to Stiles again in his life! Derek’s a little confused and slightly disappointed that the whole meet and greet didn’t go how he imagined, but is happy it all happened regardless. Shrugging it off, Derek goes over to Boyd and Erica, who are now just hanging around the edge of the room, people watching.

Erica sees him approaching and grins, walking over to him.

“So! How did it go?” she asks excitedly. “I saw you two talking, there was some sexy eyes, if you ask me.”

“Erica!” Derek feels his face heating up. “Shut up. He just signed my cap and acted slightly weird and then apologised for acting slightly weird.”

Erica nods knowingly to Derek and then Boyd, who’s face was impassive. She makes a grabbing motion at Derek.

“Well, at least let me see it.”

Derek hands over the cap and as soon as Erica lays eyes on it, her jaw drops and she starts squealing, elbowing Boyd several times. Boyd sighs, and looks down at the cap. Boyd, who’s face is normally schooled and mild, not showing too much emotion, suddenly breaks and his eyes widen, a small smile on his lips. This alerts Derek that something is up.

“What!? What is it?” Derek tries to grab the cap back, but Erica moves it out of his reach, giggling.

“I told you he was your future husband!” 

Boyd puts a hand on her arm and gives her a stern look, and like an unhappy child, she hands it back over. Derek is confused by her comment but once he sees the cap he understands. Written on the cap, in black marker and messy handwriting is ‘ _Call me, Derek_ ’ and a set of numbers. Derek can’t move, he just stares at the writing and all he can think for some reason is ‘ _But he didn’t actually sign it_.’.

Derek stands there, attempting to commit all the numbers to his memory and Boyd suggests they start to move out, like everyone else is. The room is almost empty, many of the players heading off. They make it to the car before Derek starts freaking out again, and he’s kind of ashamed that’s all he’s been doing today.

“Oh God.” Derek tries to take a deep breath. “Oh my God.”

Erica twists around in her seat to face Derek in the back. “Derek. Don’t lose it, okay? It’s just like every other time someone has hit on you, or asked you out. Don’t treat it any different.”

The rational part of Derek brain nodded to this advice. Erica was actually being sane for once. But the other half of Derek was just screaming ‘BUT THIS IS STILES STILNISKI’. Derek is still holding the cap in his hands, the numbers facing up, and he takes a few breaths. Erica is right. This is just like anything else, Stiles is just a person. A famous, beautiful, talented person. He can do this. He can act normal.

Derek looks one more time at the cap, before placing it on the seat next to him and asks Boyd and Erica what they thought of the meet and greet, attempting to talk about something else.

* * *

Derek’s been home, sitting on the couch for hours now, staring at the phone in his hand. He’s typed in Stiles’ number but hasn’t done anything and Derek is considering getting Stiles’ number just never happened. Does he text? Call? Did Stiles specify and Derek was too busy trying to breath that he missed anything Stiles may have said? Derek hears Erica thumping towards the lounge and locks his phone so she can’t steal it and do anything.

“Oh my God, Derek, just do something already!” she all but yells at him.

“Erica, why are you still here?” Derek deflects.

Erica lets out a frustrated ‘argh’ noise, hands twitching like she wants to reach forward and strangle Derek. Boyd, sensing what’s going on, enters the room, holding Erica’s coat, bag and car keys.

“Come on Erica, let’s leave him to it.”

Erica doesn’t move. “If we leave him, he’ll just sit here for another hour staring at the phone.”

Boyd shrugs like it doesn’t bother him either way, moving closer to Erica, holding out the coat. Defeated, Erica slips it on, but points a warning finger at Derek.

“I swear to God, Derek Hale, if you don’t call Stilinski, I’m going to do something evil. I don’t know what yet, but it’ll be bad.”

Then she turns, grabbing her bag and keys from Boyd and storming out of the house. Boyd nods to Derek.

“Night Derek.”

Derek smiles. “Goodnight, Boyd. Make sure Erica doesn’t crash the car in a fit of rage.”

Boyd nods again, before turning around and following Erica out. Once again, Derek is left alone staring at his phone. He clicks it back on and before he can chicken out, he types out a text.

_\- Hello._

Derek regrets it immediately. Hello. _Hello?_ Who writes that? It’s so vague and impersonal and oh God, Stiles probably has no idea who he is.

_\- Who is this?_

Derek groans and considers just pretending it never happened.

_\- Derek._

Half a second after sending the text, the phone starts ringing. Derek nearly flings the phone across the room in a panic and for a moment, he’s annoyed he sent Erica home, because this wouldn’t have happened with her here. And Derek would’ve had some kind of support and coaching. He presses the green button and accepts the call, lifting the phone to his ear tentatively.

“Hi.”

“Derek!” Stiles says cheerfully, “Hi! I thought you’d never call me. I know I acted like a nut today.”

Derek can see the smile on Stiles’ face in his mind. It relaxes him, just a bit.

“Ah, sorry, I was a bit nervous, and it’s okay, you didn’t act that weird.”

“Ugh.” Stiles lets out a noise that sounds like he’s disgusted and Derek freezes. “How are you this adorable?”

Derek melts, feeling his face heat up.

“Shut up.” Derek grumbles.

Stiles all but squeals.

“No, no, you don’t get it. You have this manly-man appearance, all tough with the stubble and everything, but you’re really just a soft dork underneath, aren’t you?”

“I’m neither confirming nor denying this.”

Stiles laughs. “Right, okay, I’ll have to find out for myself. But seriously, you’re pretty cute when you’re all nervous.”

Derek’s not sure what to say. “Well, I’m sure you talk to nervous and crazy, stressed fans all the time.”

Stiles lets out a hurt noise. “I mean, yeah, but you weren’t what I’d call a crazy fan.”

“What’s a crazy fan then?”

Stiles thinks for a moment. “Okay, so this one time I was doing a signing, and this little girl, I think she was like, twelve, practically jumped onto me and started rubbing herself all over me. She was babbling on about never washing herself ever again.”

“Wow.” Derek lets out a deep breath; he definitely wasn’t on that level.

“Yeah, I know. They had to pull her off me and call her parents in.”

“So…it doesn’t bother you that I’m a fan?”

Derek bites his lip, cautious of the reply. On one hand, Stiles wouldn’t’ve given him his number if Derek being a fan really did bother him. But on the other hand, what if Stiles didn’t really think it through, and it beginning to weird him out.

“Nah, I’m willing to look past that if you are. I want to get to know you, and you’ll get to know me. The real me. Not the person at the meet and greet.”

Derek laughs, letting out a breath. “I’d like that. But...just let me know if it becomes too much, okay? I won't mind."

“I'll tell you." Stiles promises. "Gah, I can see your cute smile in my mind, I wish I was there."

“You know, I can’t wear that cap anymore. It looks a bit weird with ‘call me’ written on it, without a signature, I’ll add.”

Stiles lets out a chuckle. “I’ll buy you like five new caps and sign all of them if you go on a date with me.”

“It’s a deal.”

They talk for a little while longer, sorting out the details and agreeing to meet up for coffee at a local café that Friday. After they hang up, Derek can’t stop smiling. He waits until he knows Erica is home and calls her.

“Derek.” She opens with. “Tell me you did something.”  
  
“Oh, Erica, I just couldn’t do it.” Derek tries to sound upset, but it’s hard when he’s grinning.  
  
“Hale, I swear to God, I will come over there and kick your ass.” Erica’s yelling into the phone at this point. “When will you take your happiness into your own hands! Don’t make me slap you.”

Erica’s voice begins to get lighter and lighter and Derek knows the phones been taken off her.

“Derek.” Boyd’s voice is terse. “Tell me you’re joking.”

“I’m just trying to get back at Erica for being annoying all day.”

There’s a crash in the background. “I HEARD THAT, the phones on speaker, you fucker!”

Derek snorts and hears Boyd sigh. “She’s going to want to know every detail. And so do I.”

“Yeah, I’ll tell you guys all about it later, don’t worry.”

They chat for a bit longer before hanging up, and Derek gets ready for bed. He sleeps easy that night, falling asleep to thoughts of Stiles and what their date would entail.

* * *

Dating Stiles Stilinski is kind of perfect and not as much of a big deal as Derek would have thought. He’s a lot different to what Derek’s always seen on TV and on the field; Stiles is more relaxed and talks passionately about things for hours, and not just about baseball.

They don’t get to see each other all the time, Stiles training program is quite strict, especially when leading up to a game, but they make it work and Derek’s happy. There was a minor freak out when Derek asked just how public they would be, and if Stiles career would be in danger. It was something Derek had had on his mind for a while, and while he didn’t want Stiles to have to endanger his spot on the team, he also didn’t want to have to keep his relationship a secret, or end it.

“Aren’t you worried about what people will think? Will you get into trouble?” Derek had asked, while they were at home, relaxing on the couch.

Stiles thought for a moment, turning to face Derek. “No, I’m not worried. I want to be myself and do what I love. I know I won’t be kicked off the team. The only thing I’ll have to worry about is crazy homophobic fans.”

“You shouldn’t have to deal with that, though.” Derek frowns.

Stiles smiles, laying a hand over Derek’s. “You’re pretty buff, you can be my boyfriend and my bodyguard.”

“If I must.” Derek says, huffing out a laugh.

Stiles kisses him then and it isn’t the first time they’ve kissed, but Derek still isn’t used to it. He isn’t used to the feel of Stiles, his mouth against Derek’s, the press of his body. He isn’t used to the way Stiles smelled or the way his cheeks would have patches of red when he moved away. But Derek wants to get used to it. He wants to memorise every single mole on Stiles’ body and every habit and tick. He wants to learn everything he can about him.

“I still can’t believe I’m kissing Stiles Stilinski.” Derek whispers.

Stiles smiles, leaning his forehead on Derek’s. “You better get used to it. I’m all yours.”


End file.
